Roped In
by Clexaordie
Summary: Clarke and Raven are best friends. When Raven gets in trouble with a crime organization know for its drug distribution, Clarke can't help but get involved.
1. Chapter 1- How it all began

Clarke is walking home from the hospital where she volunteers when she hears loud whimpering. Normally she would ignore the noise; she was used to homeless junkies on the streets of San Francisco, but it is raining, and she feels bad. Clarke follows the noise into an alley and is surprised to see a girl around her age slumped against a brick wall. She is soaking wet and obviously going through withdrawal. Clarke crouches down and puts the back of her hand to the girl's forehead, immediately recognizing a fever.

The girl doesn't resist as Clarke pulls her to her feet, allowing her cold body to sag against her own. They begin walking slowly out of the alley and down the street. The half conscious body using Clarke as a crutch takes a lot of her energy, but she is determined to get this girl help.

Clarke knows what her mom would say if she knew what she was doing. Being a doctor herself, Abby had always told Clarke that there was nothing anyone could do for the addicts who spent all of their time and money trying to get more drugs. When Clarke would try and give money to those begging with cardboard signs, Abby would grab her arm, pulling her away.

Luckily, neither Abby nor her husband Jake are home tonight. Jake is out of town for business and Abby has a late shift at the hospital across town. Clarke sighs in relief as they turn on her street. She struggles to unlock the front door, almost dropping the girl, but she manages to get the door open, and pushes them inside. Getting them up the stairs is even harder. Once Clarke has gotten the girl safely in her bed, she sits down in her desk chair. She realizes she doesn't even know this girls name. She'll have to ask in the morning.

In the mean time she gets a glass of water for each of them and settles herself on the carpet next to her bed, preparing for a fitful sleep. Clarke is worried about this girl, but she is glad that she is helping. She falls asleep to the sound of the stranger's ragged breathing.

Clarke wakes up the next morning to screaming. She bolts up, ready to face an intruder. She realizes that her mom is screaming at who she thinks is an intruder: the girl in Clarke's bed. The girl is sitting and looking around, overwhelmed by her surroundings. Abby stalks over to the girl, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the bed towards the bedroom door.

"How did you get in here? Get out of my house before I call the cops!" Abby heads to the stairs, but stops when Clarke jumps in front of her.

"Mom! Stop!" Clarke ignores her mom's incredulous stare as she helps the girl back into her bed. "It's alright." She whispers quietly. "You're safe." She makes sure the girl is sleeping before she shuts the door and faces her mom, who is silently fuming.

"Why is there a junkie in your bed?" Abby whispers angrily.

"She's not a junkie." Clarke responds. "She's, um… a friend." She silently wishes she were a better liar.

"Oh, so you're friends with drug addicts now? I'm a doctor, Clarke. I'm the one who taught you the signs." Abby gasps slightly as an idea comes to her mind. "Are you doing drugs?" She grabs Clarkes chin, turning her head to look into her eyes. "You of all people!" Clarke shrugs her off.

"I'm not doing drugs, okay? I found her last night. It was raining, and she was burning up, and I couldn't just leave her to die. She can't be much older than me." Clarke looks at her mother with large eyes. "I know you won't kick her out. I got my need to help others from you."

Abby looks at her daughter, unable to ignore the pride swelling in her chest. She sighs. "Fine. I'll assess the situation and decide what to do." She begins to walks towards the bedroom, but Clarke stops her.

"Let me start. You're going to scare her after earlier." Abby nods, knowing her daughter is right.

Clarke opens her bedroom door quietly so as not to wake up the girl. She is already up, however, and is sipping on her glass of water, looking around. When she sees Clarke she sits up straighter, eyeing her warily. Clarke smiles, trying to look comforting.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Clarke frowns slightly, seeing that the girl doesn't relax her posture. "I'm Clarke. What's your name?"

The girl doesn't respond at first, as if deciding if it's safe for to talk to Clarke. Finally she whispers "I'm Allie." She says it so quietly that Clarke almost misses it. She speaks again, louder this time. "Where am I?" Clarke nods.

"You're in my bedroom. I, uh, saw you last night and you had a fever, so I brought you to my house. How are you feeling?"

Allie sighs. "I feel worse than shit."

Clarke laughs sympathetically. "You're going through withdrawal. The symptoms could last months." Allie scoffs.

"This isn't my first time, Princess." Clarke flinches at the nickname. "What do you know about addiction, anyway?"

"More than you'd think." Clarke sighs. "I work with rehab patients at the hospital."

Allie rolls her eyes. "I don't know if you're expecting me to be impressed by your good deeds, but I'm not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go." She stands up, almost falling over. Clarke rushes over to stop her, gently pushing her back onto the bed.

"Hey, you can't leave. You're too weak." Clarke reaches into the drawer of the nightstand beside her bed, pulling out Advil. "Here take this." Allie holds out her hand, accepting the pills.

"Thanks." She says grudgingly. Clarke smiles, hoping this is progress.

"What was it?" Clarke asks tentatively, hoping this is not a touchy subject.

Allie shakes her head. "You mean what _is_ it."

Clarke's eyes gleam defiantly. "No, _was_. I'm helping you get off of whatever it is you're on.

"While I appreciate your concern, you don't know anything about me, so I am going to kindly ask you to fuck off." Allie says, matching Clarke's defiance.

Clarke doesn't say anything, still hoping for Allie's cooperation. After a few minutes of silence, Allie sighs.

"Heroin." She says quietly. Clarke stands up, determined not to judge.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to talk to my mom."

"Is your mom that crazy woman who almost killed me?" Clarke snorts at the exaggeration.

"Yup, that's her. Um, do you want anything to eat?"

Allie smiles slightly. "Nah, I'm okay. Thanks, though." Clarke smiles in response then leaves. Abby is just hanging up the phone.

"That was the hospital." Abby says. "They're coming to pick up your… friend… in an hour." Clarke's eyes widen.

"What? No, mom please."

"Why not? She needs help, and we are not professionals in this field." Abby sighs, seeing how attached Clarke has grown to this girl. "What's her name?"

"Allie. That's all I know, but she needs _our_ help. I could see it in her eyes. She needs a family." Clarke looks at her mom hopefully.

Abby nods slowly. "Fine. I'll call the hospital. But if she steals one thing or makes one wrong move, I'm calling the police."

Clarke hugs her mom tightly. "Thank you." She says before going back to her room.

Allie is holding a framed picture of Clarke and her parents. "Is this your family?" She asks curiously. Clarke smiles.

"Yup. That's me, and Abby, who you've met, and Jake, my dad. He's out of town for a month." Allie puts the picture down as Clarke clears her throat, preparing for a hard conversation.

"So… my mom called the hospital." Before Clarke can continue, Allie begins to breathe heavily.

"What? I can't go there. If they know that I'm here, they'll kill me." Clarke wonders who _they_ are, but she doesn't ask.

"Allie, it's okay. I talked her out of it. You're going to stay with us for as long as you need." Clarke watches Allie's whole body deflate in relief.

"Thank you, Clarke." Clarke smiles.

"Of course, Allie. I just want you to be okay. I'll let you sleep, you need to get rid of that fever." Allie nods, getting back into bed.

"Oh, and Clarke?" Allie's voice stops Clarke from leaving. She turns around.

"Yes, Allie?"

Allie blushes, looking down. "My name's not Allie. It's Raven."

Clarke smiles. "Well, it's nice to meet you Raven."

Within the year Abby begins to treat Raven like a daughter. Clarke and Raven become inseparable. Clarke becomes an official doctor, working with addicts. Raven works at a homeless shelter, helping addicts get back on their feet. Both of them are very successful for only being in their early twenties.

This all ends when Raven relapses. Clarke doesn't know how exactly it happened, but one day she goes to their usual meeting spot, an abandoned playground behind the hospital, to see Raven with a needle in her arm. Clarke runs over just in time to see a dark figure turning the corner. She tries to run after it, but it seems to disappear.

She turns to see Raven throwing the needle on the ground, sighing happily. Clarke marches over, grabbing Raven's other arm.

"How long?" She growls angrily. Raven shakes her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says dismissively, trying to walk away. Clarke only tightens her grip.

"How. Long."

"Two months." Raven says quietly. Clarke releases her and steps back, running a hand through her hair.

"How did I miss this for two months?" Clarke chastises herself. "Mom is going to kill you!"

"Hey, I kept it quiet for this long, I think I can keep going." Raven smiles.

"You may be able to keep quiet, but I can't!" Clarke pulls out her phone, calling in Uber to take them home. Raven grabs her arm.

"Clarke, please don't. You don't understand." Clarke pulls her arm away angrily.

"You're right. I don't understand. Would you care to explain to me?" Clarke crosses her arms.

Raven sighs. "I'm sorry, Clarke. I don't want to hurt you, but if I tell you anything they will."

"Who are they? You've mentioned them before. Raven, if you're in trouble, tell me! Mom and I can help you!" Raven shakes her head.

"I've already said too much. I love you Clarke. You've treated me like a sister. But now I have to go." Clarke watches as Raven turns and runs out of sight.

Clarke is in shock the whole ride home. When she gets home she runs past Abby and goes straight to her room. She begins to cry as she flops onto her bed. She thinks about the first time she met Raven, all those years ago. She thought that she was better.

After an hour of crying, Clarke sits up. Someone has done this to Raven, and she's going to find out who.


	2. Chapter 2- New Acquaintances

"I'm sorry ma'am, but that information is not open to the public."

Clarke groans and hangs up the phone. It's been two months since she last saw Raven, and she hasn't made much progress on her research. She learned from the addicts she works with that there's a large crime organization that is responsible for almost all of the drug distribution in the city. They call themselves the Grounders, and their leaders are a family with the last name of Woods. The problem is that they're very elusive. She hasn't found anything useful online, and the police station just says that everything is private.

She checks her watch and realizes that her break is almost over. Before she has time to gather her things, the door to the broom closet she is in bursts open, revealing Octavia, another doctor.

"Clarke! I didn't realize it was your break." Octavia says, looking flustered.

"It's just ending." Clarke narrows her eyes suspiciously. She looks behind Octavia to see Lincoln, a new nurse. She looks back to Octavia in understanding.

"Have fun." Clarke winks at Octavia as she passes through the narrow doorway, trying not to think about her friend doing stuff to the new guy in the closet she was just in.

Clarke signs off her break, grabbing her clipboard. She flips the page to look at who her next patient is. She freezes when she sees the name. She can feel her heart beginning to race and tries to keep her breathing steady.

The name on the sheet says Raven Reyes.

Thinking she's misread it, Clarke checks again. It still says the name of her best friend. It can't be this easy. She's been trying to find her friend for two months. She thought that Raven had gone off the grid. But now she's sitting in a room waiting for Clarke. Something seems off, but she's too excited to see her friend to be worried.

When she gets to the room she takes a deep breath before opening the door. Inside she sees a woman sitting on the bed who is definitely not Raven.

"Oh, sorry. I must have the wrong room." Clarke says quickly, moving to shut the door.

"Doctor Griffin?" The woman asks, and Clarke nods.

"Close the door." The woman says authoritatively. "You have the right room."

Clarke closes the door, confused but not wanting to leave this woman alone if she needs help.

"I don't understand–" Clarke begins, but the woman cuts her off.

"You were expecting Raven Reyes." She says with a wave of her hand. "I am not her. My name is Anya Woods." Clarke is getting nervous. She knows the name Woods. Anya is a member of the Grounders, which means Raven is connected to them. It also means that Raven is in deep trouble. She decides to play it cool.

"What can I help you with, Ms. Woods?" Clarke asks smoothly, trying not to look scared. Anya smiles, and Clarke feels her heart leap nervously.

"Thank you for asking, Clarke. You can help by coming with me." Anya stands as if expecting cooperation.

How does this woman know my full name? Clarke wonders. She then realizes what Anya has said.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Woods, but I'm currently on duty and I cannot leave the hospital. Though I assure you that whatever the problem is, the hospital can help." Clarke is just treating Anya like another one of her patients, ignoring the threatening tone used with her.

Anya doesn't stop smiling. "I expected as much." She sighs, pulling a gun out from behind her back. "But I can't take no for an answer."

Clarke raises her hands slowly after placing the clipboard on the counter. "Ms. Woods, firearms are not allowed in this building." She feels her voice waiver.

"Cut the crap." Anya says sharply, causing Clarke to flinch. "I have orders not to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't cause injury." Clarke hears a click, telling her that the safety of the gun is turned off.

"Orders from who? What is going on?" Clarke doesn't expect answers, but doesn't know what else to say. Anya stands up, and Clarke takes a small step backwards.

"Here's what's going to happen. You are going to walk out of here confidently. If anyone asks where you're going, you will tell them that you are feeling under the weather, and are going home. If you do anything that draws attention to you or myself, I will not hesitate to shoot." Anya orders, stepping towards Clarke.

"But you said you can't kill me." Clarke backs up until she feels the doorknob digging into her back.

"I can't kill you, but I can kill anyone else in this building." Anya gestures with her gun.

Clarke nods, showing that she understands. She turns and opens the door slowly. She walks towards the elevator with Anya right behind her. No one stops them, and soon they are in the elevator, heading for the first floor. When they make it outside, Clarke realizes that she has forgotten her coat as the wind bites her nose. Suddenly she feels the gun against her lower back.

"There's a black car behind the hospital. That's where we're going." Anya whispers into her ear, gently shoving Clarke in that direction. She can feel her heart sinking with every step they take. When they turn the corner and see the car, Clarke stops, turning to face Anya.

"Please." Clarke begins. "I don't know who you are or what you want. I'm just a doctor who has a dog at home, waiting to be fed." Anya rolls her eyes.

"If you want to save your friend Raven, you will get in the car." Before Clarke can respond Anya grabs her arm, pulling her towards the car. Someone opens the door from the inside, and she is shoved inside. Anya slides in next to her so that Clarke is squished in the middle of the backseat, preventing her from escaping.

"Is this her?" The man next to Clarke asks Anya, who nods. "Pretty."

"Shut up, Gustus." Anya snaps. The man, Gustus, laughs, making Clarke feel uncomfortable.

She can't see who's driving, but after seeing how scary Gustus is, Clarke doesn't know if she wants to. After driving for what felt like hours, the car stopped abruptly. Gustus hands Anya a piece of rope, which she uses to tie Clarke's wrists together. She tries to resist, but Gustus holds her arms together. She glare at him, but he just rolls his eyes. When her wrists are tied she's pulled out of the car. She whips her head around, trying to figure out where she is. Before she gest a chance, Gustus opens the door to a large warehouse and Anya pushes her forward. She stumbles, hearing Anya snicker behind her. Clarke spins around.

"Why am I here?" She snaps. "Where are we?"

Anya only steps forward, causing Clarke to step back. "Like I'd tell you." She says dangerously.

Before Clarke can respond, Anya grabs her by the hair and begins dragging her towards a small office in one corner of the warehouse.

"Tell the Commander that we have her ready." Anya orders Gustus, who nods and disappears.

"Who's the Commander?" Clarke asks nervously as she's pushed into a chair in the office.

"Shut up before I make you." Anya growls. Clarke nods and looks down. Anya sits down on the desk and holds her hand close to her face, observing her nails.

A few minutes later Clarke hears sharp footsteps echoing in the warehouse, coming closer. She closes her eyes, thinking about what's coming. The door flies open and her eyes open quickly. Standing in the doorway is a tall, tan woman with bright green eyes. She stares at Clarke intently, who shifts uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Commander, this is Clarke." Anya says, standing up. The Commander walks over to where Clarke is sitting. Clarke is scared to look at her, but the Commander grabs her chin with her long fingers, forcing their eyes to meet. Clarke looks at the woman as defiantly as she can. The Commander opens her mouth to speak.

"Raven." Clarke's heart sinks at the name. "Come in, I have a surprise for you." Clarke watches as Raven comes into the office slowly. When she sees Clarke her eyes widen in shock and concern.

"Clarke?" Raven rushes over to her, but is stopped by Anya. Clarke tries to show that she is okay.

"I told you what would happen if you didn't get me the money, Raven." The green-eyed woman says, positioning herself behind Clarke. "I'm just keeping a promise." She pulls out a knife, holding it steadily to Clarke's throat.

"Please." Raven begs as Anya begins to drag her out the door. "Leave Clarke out of this!" She screams before the door shuts, leaving Clarke alone with the Commander. She spins the chair around so that the two women are facing each other.

"Sorry, Clarke." She says, bending down so that they are eye to eye. "This is nothing personal. We just need something from your friend, and you are the only way to get it."

Clarke glares at the woman. Before she can stop herself, she spits in her face, aiming for those green eyes. She has no time to react before the woman grabs her by the hair, pulling her up. Clarkes yelp in pain and surprise.

"Okay." The Commander says quietly into Clarke's ear. "You just made it personal."


	3. Chapter 3- Still Alive

Clarke groans, rolling on the floor where the Commander has just thrown her. She knows that she is getting beaten to punish Raven, so she refuses to scream. She won't let her best friend hear her in pain. The woman picks her up by her shirt, pulling her close before pushing her against the wall.

"Please." Clarke wheezes. "I don't understand. What did she do?" The woman shakes her head.

"Raven owes me a lot of money." She says, approaching Clarke slowly.

"Is it for all of the heroin you've been supplying her?" Clarke asks angrily. The woman raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"Smart girl." She chuckles. Suddenly she drives her foot into Clarke's stomach, pushing the wind out of her. She gasps, doubling over. But she still looks up at the woman, refusing to give up.

"Is this what you do? Get people addicted on your drugs until they are in major debt?" The woman laughs, pushing Clarke into a chair.

"Maybe you should work for us." Clarke doesn't answer. The woman sighs and goes to the wall, where she presses a small red button. Seconds later, a woman with short hair and dark skin enters the office.

"Yes, Lexa?" The woman asks. _So the Commander's name is Lexa_ , Clarke thinks.

"Indra, please have Anya bring Raven in. I'd also like you to take over this… session. I have some business to attend to." With that, Lexa disappears. Clarke and Indra look at each other, sizing the other woman up. Indra pulls out her phone and begins speaking into it.

"Bring Raven in. Lexa wants her to watch." Clarke promptly begins to freak out. She jumps up, running for the door. She doesn't make it far before Indra sticks her foot out, tripping Clarke. Without her hands to stop her fall, she hits her head on the concrete floor. She feels blood dripping down her face as Indra hauls her to her feet.

"Don't try that again." Indra says harshly. "I can be much worse than the Commander."

Clarke is trying to breathe through the pain when Anya comes in, pushing Raven ahead of her. Raven's eyes widen when she sees Clarke's bloody head. She turns to Indra angrily.

"What did you do to her?" She yells. Anya pushes her into another chair, keeping a strong hand on her shoulder.

"It's the bitch's fault for trying to run." Indra says, rolling her eyes. Clarke makes eye contact with Raven.

"Raven, it's okay. I know this isn't your fault. There's nothing you can do." Raven shakes her head.

"No, Clarke. This is my fault. I'm sorry."

"Are you done?" Indra asks, holding Clarke closer to her toned body. She feels the cool metal of a gun barrel pressing against her temple.

"Stop! I get it, okay? I owe you money. I'll get it to you as soon as I can." Raven tries to stand, but Anya pushes her back down.

"That's not good enough, Reyes." Anya growls. "We'll let both of you go as soon as you've learned your lesson."

"Damn it, Anya! I've learned it." Raven can't look at Clarke anymore.

"We're going outside." Indra says while lowering the gun so that it's digging into Clarke's back.

"Why?" Anya asks, confused. Clarke can tell this is not part of the plan.

"Because I don't want blood on the fucking carpet." Clarke flinches as Indra pushes her out of the office door and out of the warehouse. She can hear Raven crying quietly behind her.

When the four of them get outside Clarke is pushed to her knees. Anya holds Raven's chin so that she is forced to watch.

"Remember, Raven. It didn't have to be this way." Indra says, once again pointing the gun at Clarke's head. Going into work today, Clarke never thought that she was going to die today, but here she is.

"I love you." Clarke says loud enough for Raven to hear, squeezing her eyes shut. She hears Raven cry out as she prepares for her death. She doesn't realize that Indra has moved the gun from her head to her leg until she feels the bullet rip through the skin of her leg, lodging itself into her knee.

To her credit, Clarke hadn't shown that she was in pain until now. She screams, falling to the concrete, ignoring the gravel hitting her face.

"Clarke!" Raven screams, running over and kneeling beside her friend. Indra rolls her eyes, tucking the gun in her back pocket. Anya pulls out her phone.

"Nyko. Come outside. No, we just need the bullet removed." A few minutes later a man with a large beard comes out with a bag of tools. Clarke is still writhing on the ground in pain with Raven trying to comfort her. When she sees Nyko, Raven jumps up.

"Don't you dare touch her." She says harshly. Nyko ignores her, kneeling down and removing a large pair of tweezers and bandages.

"Relax." Nyko says. "I'm trying to save her." Raven calms down a little at these words.

"We wouldn't want your only weakness to die so soon, would we?" Anya teases. Raven turns to Anya, ready to charge.

"Raven, don't." Raven freezes at Clarke's weak voice. She turns to see her pleading eyes looking up at her from the ground.

"Listen to your friend." Indra smirks before disappearing inside the warehouse.

After a painful few minutes of Clarke trying and failing to hold in her screams, Nyko successfully removes the bullet.

"You won't be able to walk for a few days." Nyko says, bandaging her knee. "Call into work and say that you're sick. Don't tell them what really happened." With those words he disappears, leaving Clarke and Raven alone with Anya.

"Get up." Anya says to Clarke, crossing her arms. Raven glares at her.

"Did you not hear Nyko? She can't walk!" Raven says as Clarke sits up gingerly.

"That's not my problem." Anya mutters. "Follow me." She says before walking over to three parked black cars. Raven helps Clarke stand, and the two limp after Anya. They're shoved unceremoniously into the back of one of the cars. Anya gets into the drivers seat this time. Raven tries one of the doors, but it's locked. There's a one sided mirror between them and Anya, so they can't see her.

"Where are we going now?" Clarke whispers, knowing Anya can hear them.

"Probably back to my place." Raven responds, gazing out the window.

"They know where you live?" Clarke asks, wincing in pain as she tries to adjust her leg.

Raven nods, blushing. "They practically pay for my rent."

At some point Clarke passes out from exhaustion and pain. She's woken up to Raven's hand on her sweaty forehead.

"You have a fever, Clarke." Raven whispers. Clarke nods.

"I know. I can feel it." Clarke can feel Raven breathing next to her.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." The brunette says. About twenty minutes later the car stops in front of a tall brick building. The girls hear the door unlock. Raven opens the door and gets out, struggling to help Clarke. They've barely shut the door when the car speeds away.

"Let's get you inside." Raven says gently, helping Clarke into the apartment building.

"Raven, you can't stay here. They know where you live." Clarke argues as Raven presses the elevator button.

"This is not up for discussion, Clarke!" Raven snaps as they hobble into the elevator. She sighs. "I'm sorry, I'm just scared."

"Don't be scared." Clarke says. "I'm fine." Raven shakes her head.

"No, you're not! You were shot, and it's all my fault!" She begins to cry as they leave the elevator. Raven fumbles with the key as she opens the door. She and Clarke move to the couch slowly. Clarke exhales when she is finally comfortable, her leg propped up on pillows.

"Raven, look at me." Clarke says, pulling Raven's arm so she sits on the couch next to her. "There's nothing you can do. I'm going to be okay. Tomorrow we can go to my apartment where they can't find us. You'll be safe there. We both will."

Raven holds her hand out and Clarke takes it. The two fall asleep, holding each other like they will never let go.


	4. Chapter 4- The Full Story

"Raven. Raven. Raven!" Clarke shakes Raven awake, holding two toaster waffles in her hand.

"Wha–?" Raven sits up, rubbing her eyes. When she sees Clarke she jumps up. "What are you doing? You should be resting!" Clarke rolls her eyes.

"Relax, I'm keeping my weight off of my leg. I just wanted to get breakfast going so that we can leave as soon as possible." Clarke shoves a waffle into Raven's hand and disappears into Raven's bedroom. "I've already packed for you." She emerges with a large duffle bag.

"How did you know where all my stuff was?" Raven asks through a bite of waffle.

Clarke laughs. "I lived with you for four years. I know your habits." She throws a bundle of clothes at Raven. "Now get dressed. We're leaving in ten." Raven catches the clothes and disappears into the bathroom. Clarke sighs and sits down on the couch, the pain she was hiding from Raven showing on her face. She checks her knee, glad to see that her stitches haven't ripped. She's about to turn on the television for distraction when she hears the doorbell. She gets up, wary of who's on the other side. Approaching the dark blue door slowly, Clarke looks through the small peephole. Her heart stops when she sees who's on the other side.

"Shit." Clarke mutters, checking the locks and taking a step back.

"Raven? Raven, I know you're in there." Anya calls. "I hope Clarke isn't still with you, because that will make things a lot harder for you. But easier for me." Clarke is frozen in fear, frantically thinking of a way to escape the apartment without Anya seeing. She looks to the fire escape, but it's too late.

"I'm going to count to three. If the door doesn't open, I will open it myself and Lexa doesn't want to pay for a new door, again." Anya says louder this time. Clarke shakes her head; she doesn't want to upset Anya. She knows all too well what that looks like.

Clarke knows that Raven can take a long time to get ready, so she goes to the door and unlocks the dead bolt. She opens the door slowly, ready to look into Anya's eyes defiantly, but she lowers her head when she sees Anya's smug face. Clarke doesn't miss the gun in her back pocket as Anya strides into the apartment like she owns the place.

"Well, fancy seeing you here." Anya smiles as Clarke closes the door softly. "Where's Raven?"

"She's not home." Clarke lies quickly, inching towards the kitchen where she knows there are knives. Anya laughs.

"The Grounders have 24 hour surveillance on this apartment. I would know if she wasn't here."

Clarke is in the kitchen now. She silently opens a drawer and grips a large knife tightly. Before she can pull it out, she hears the click of a gun loading. She looks up to see Anya pointing it at her.

"Put the knife down, Clarke." Anya growls. "You know I'm not afraid to use this." Clarke considers throwing the knife, but she knows that her aim is not good enough to save her. She puts the knife down, raising her hands.

"Good girl." Anya gestures to the couch with the gun. "Now sit." Clarke moves to the couch and sits down, glaring at Anya, who is twirling the gun in her hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Clarke asks, clenching her fists at her side in anger.

"How about we ask Raven." Anya says right as Raven walks in, tying her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey, so I was thinking we could–" Raven stops when she sees what is happening in her living room.

"Raven, how nice of you to join us." Anya drawls. "Why don't you come take a seat?" Raven moves towards the couch, but instead of sitting down she steps in front of Clarke protectively.

"What do you want, Anya?" Raven snaps.

"I heard that the two of you were going on a trip, and I didn't want to miss out." Anya says, smiling. Raven rolls her eyes.

"Ha. Ha. I'm serious." Clarke is impressed with Raven's courage.

"You know I can't let you leave." Anya says, shaking her head. Clarke stands up angrily.

"This is what I don't understand! You tricked Raven into depending on you, but you won't let her do anything to pay you back! That makes no sense!" Clarke huffs when she finishes her outburst.

"Clarke…" Raven begins, her voice trailing off.

"Do you want to tell her, or should I?" Anya directs the question at Raven.

"Tell me what?" Clarke looks between Raven and Anya. Raven sighs, sitting down and gesturing to Clarke to do the same.

"I'm going to tell you about my father." Raven says. Clarke nods, knowing this is a big deal. Raven has never spoken about her family before.

"My father, Titus Woods, began importing and selling heroin and other drugs thirty years ago." Raven begins slowly, gaging Clarke's reaction before continuing. "He cheated on his wife with one of his buyers, Anita Reyes. Titus kept us well hidden for a while, but when his wife, Beca, learned about his other family, she came after us. I hid under the stairs of our apartment and watched my mother get stabbed to death. Titus fled, thinking about only himself. For a few months I convinced my school and everyone else that my life was normal. That is until Beca came back. She had been waiting for me to let my guard down. We fought in my living room. She had a knife, the same one that killed my mother. I had my baseball bat. Somehow I got the upper hand, and I hit Beca in the back of the head. I didn't mean to kill her. When I realized what I had done, I fled. I lived on the streets for a few weeks, begging and stealing. After my father left, Beca was in charge of the business. When I killed her, her daughter stepped up to the position. She came after me, and that's when I met–"

"Lexa." Clarke breathes. "Lexa is your sister."

"Half sister." Raven clarifies quickly.

"So why aren't you dead?" Clarke asks shamelessly. Raven nods.

"Well, that was the plan, but Lexa said that I deserved worse than death. So they got me addicted and left me on the streets, delivering a new batch every week. Then you found me. You saved my life. They couldn't touch me when I was with you. When I moved out they found me again. They've been trying to get in touch with Titus. They're using me, hoping that if he knows what's happened to me, he'll return. I think they're wasting their time." Raven directs this last sentence at Anya. "He doesn't care about me or Lexa."

"I'm so sorry Raven." Clarke looks as if she's about to cry. "I had no idea." Before she can comfort her best friend any more, Anya interrupts.

"Speaking of Lexa, she wants to see you." Clarke stands up with Raven, but Anya shakes her head. "Not you, Clarke, you're staying here." Clarke looks at Raven, who nods.

"It's okay, Clarke. I'll be okay." Clarke smiles sadly. Suddenly Anya claps her hands together.

"Oh! I almost forgot." She walks over and grabs Clarke's arm firmly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Raven asks frantically. Anya pulls Clarke over to the radiator in the corner of the living room. She pulls out a pair of handcuffs, attaching one cuff to Clarke's wrist and the other to the radiator.

"Sorry." Anya shrugs unapologetically. "We can't let you get away. You know too much, and killing you would make us lose our best bargaining chip." She smiles at Raven. "Let's go."

Clarke watches Raven and Anya leave the apartment. She closes her eyes in frustration, not even realizing that she's falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5- A Deal is Made

_Ring! Ring!_

Clarke jumps awake to her phone ringing harshly. She sits up, wincing as her sore body stretches awkwardly since one of her wrists is still cuffed to the radiator. She notices her leg is throbbing. She looks down to see blood seeping through the bandages. She sighs, more in frustration than pain.

 _Ring! Ring!_

Digging into her pocket, Clarke sees that Octavia is calling her.

'Oh, shit!' Clarke closes her eyes as she answers the phone, anticipating Octavia's anger.

"Where the fuck are you, Griffin?" Octavia yells through the speaker. "Your shift started an hour ago, and I can't keep giving your mom excuses."

"I know, Octavia, I know. I'm sorry." Clarke sighs. "I'm kind of… tied up at the moment." She hears Octavia laugh.

"Tied up? That's a sad excuse to be late for work. Just because your mom is our supervisor, doesn't mean you can show up whenever you like. I've taken your patients as well as mine, and now I don't have a break to bang Lincoln in the janitors closet!"

Clarke gags. "I get it. God, you didn't need to tell me that. Just tell my mom that it's an emergency, and I'll explain everything later."

"You owe me big time, Griffin." Octavia growls and hangs up before Clarke can respond.

"Damn it!" Clarke pulls on the handcuffs. She yells in frustration.

Twenty minutes later Clarke hears voices outside the door.

"Just let me talk to her. She can be stubborn, but she'll listen to me." Clarke recognizes Raven's voice. Then she hears Anya respond.

"She'll do anything when she has a gun to her face. I know from experience." Clarke clenches her jaw. She can imagine Anya waving her gun smugly. She doesn't hear Raven's response, but the door unlocks and in comes Raven. Clarke sees Anya outside the apartment, but she doesn't come in. Raven comes over, fumbling with the key as she frees Clarke.

"Thanks." Clarke mumbles, rubbing her wrist. "I was beginning to go a little crazy."

"It's too late for that." Raven smiles, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes. Clarke smiles too, appreciating Raven's attempt at humor.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Clarke asks, walking over to the kitchen and opening the refrigerator. Raven's eyes widen.

"You, uh… you heard us out there?" Clarke nods.

"Well, all except what you actually want to tell me." Clarke pulls out two cups of coffee yogurt, tossing one to Raven, who sits down.

"Right, about that. So… you know a lot." Raven begins, not making eye contact with Clarke. "And Lexa wanted to kill you, but I convinced her otherwise."

"Thank you. I mean, yeah, thanks. I would do the same thing in your shoes." Clarke frowns when she sees Raven's face. "There's more, isn't there?" Raven nods.

"Lexa said you can live if you make yourself useful." Clarke begins to breathe quickly.

"I'm going to be a drug mule. I'm going to be a fucking drug mule!" Clarke runs her hand through her hair.

"Clarke, please. Don't think about it like that." Raven sighs guiltily.

"You're right. No, you're right. I shouldn't freak out. It could be worse. I could be addicted to heroin." Clarke rolls her eyes.

Raven stands up, no longer feeling guilty. "Say that again." She says quietly.

"I said, at least I'm not addicted to heroin." A part of Clarke knows that she shouldn't blame Raven for any of this, but she is scared and angry.

"I can't believe you. I just saved your life!" Raven shakes her head.

Clarke scoffs. "Yeah, after getting me into this mess in the first place!" Raven doesn't answer, but instead walks to her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Clarke asks.

"To call Lexa and tell her that she can kill you!" Raven yells back, slamming the door. Clarke sighs. She knows Raven is bluffing, but it'll take her a while to cool down. She decides to negotiate with the Commander herself. Before she can change her mind, Clarke goes to the front door and opens it to find Anya right outside.

"Clarke! How is my favorite little mule doing today?" Anya smiles at Clarke's reaction. "Raven did tell you, right?" Clarke nods.

"I want to talk to Lexa." Clarke says, crossing her arms.

"Wow, look at you! You get promoted and all of a sudden you are referring to the Commander by her first name." Anya laughs.

Clarke rolls her eyes. "Just take me to her."

"Whatever." Anya holds up her hands. "Follow me." Clarke looks behind her before following Anya.

"Um, so…" Clarke has to jog to catch up with Anya. "Raven doesn't know that I'm doing this so maybe you could not tell her?" Anya smirks.

"You don't want her to know that you're risking your life after she worked so hard to save it?" Clarke sighs.

"Let's talk about something else." Clarke says quickly as they step in the elevator.

"How's your knee?" Anya asks, glancing down at Clarke's leg.

"Seriously?" Clarke rolls her eyes. "You shoot me and then ask if I'm okay?"

"Hey, you wanted to talk about something else." Anya shrugs. "Besides, I didn't shoot you. Indra did."

"No, the Commander did. She did all of this." Clarke follows Anya outside and into a black car. Anya doesn't respond as she starts the car and drives out of the city. Clarke fidgets nervously, trying very hard not to think about how stupid she is being by willingly going to meet with Lexa. About half an hour later Anya pulls the car over to the side of the road.

"Are we already here?" Clarke asks, looking around.

"Don't be stupid." Anya scoffs. She throws a black piece of cloth at Clarke's face. "Put that on."

"Seriously?" Clarke holds up the blindfold. "Is this really necessary?"

"You wouldn't last a minute in an interrogation." Anya smirks. "This is so the Commander won't have to kill you for knowing too much."

"I thought that was already the plan." Clarke mumbles as she puts on the blindfold.

"Jesus, Clarke." Anya rolls her eyes. "Will you stop complaining? I'm getting a headache." Clarke sighs and crosses her arms. Anya starts the car again. It doesn't stop until an hour later. Clarke hears Anya get out of the car. She opens her door and starts to pull off the blindfold. Before she can pull it off, Anya smacks her hand away.

"Not yet." Anya snaps, grabbing Clarke's arm tightly and yanking her away from the car.

"Hey, watch it!" Clarke pulls away. "I'm going willingly, remember?" Anya pushes Clarke into a brick wall.

"Watch yourself, little girl." Anya whispers into Clarke's ear. Clarke groans in pain. "You're in foreign territory." Even though she can't see, Clarke can tell that she is led inside. She is pushed into a chair as her blindfold is pulled off of her eyes. She blinks a few times until her eyes adjust to the light. She looks up to see Lexa looming over her.

"Shit, that was fast." Clarke mutters. Lexa smiles.

"I heard you wanted to talk." Lexa pulls a chair up across from Clarke. She runs her hand along Clarke's leg, moving it towards her upper thigh. Clarke flinches, but doesn't move away. Instead she clears her throat.

"Yes, okay. I heard about your, um… plan for me. I'll do it. On one condition." Lexa laughs loudly, causing Clarke to flinch again. It's a laugh that makes her stomach tingle, but she pushes down the feeling.

'This is not the time.' Clarke tells herself. Lexa snaps her out of her thoughts.

"You are in no position to negotiate with me, Clarke." Lexa squeezes Clarke's thigh. Clarke squirms uncomfortably. "But I'll humor you." She adds, leaning back in her chair. Clarke sighs.

"I'll do whatever you want, okay? Just please, stop supplying Raven. Don't do this to her." Clarke looks at Lexa pleadingly. Lexa laughs again.

"She'll be in more pain without it than she is with it." Clarke shakes her head.

"I'm trained to help addicts. I can save her, but not if you keep doing this to her." Lexa nods, thinking.

"And if we don't do what you're asking?" Anya asks from the corner of the room. Lexa holds up her hand, and Anya shuts her mouth.

"Fine." Lexa says. "I'll let you save Raven, or whatever you want to call it. But you start now."

"Yes, fine. Whatever." Clarke sighs.

"Good girl." Lexa smiles. She gestures to Anya, who brings forward a messenger bag. She then hands Clarke a slip of paper. "Take this bag to the address I have just given to you." Clarke begins to open the bag, but Lexa stops her.

"You don't need to worry about what's inside." Anya says, coming over and pulls Clarke up from the chair.

"Good luck." Lexa says. Clarke sees her wink before she is pushed out of the room towards her future.


End file.
